


Cum As You Are!

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol-Free-Alcohol, BDSM, Bad Puns, Blowjobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Cunnilingus, D/s, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, God I Love Writing My Tags, Ice Play, M/M, Mild Cuckolding, Multi, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play, foot worship, handjobs, straitjackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: Bad Nirvana references, stupid jokes about anime and really, really deprave smut abound in the continuation of Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy. Come aboard if you like watching fictional characters bump uglies, touch butts and more.(Or, for an actual outline: Sonia ties down both Gundam and Hajime before having her way with them. Involves wax play, ice cubes, cunnilingus and more.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I said updates once a month. Sorry it's a day late, real life happened to my editor, and yesterday was the earliest she could finish editing it for me.
> 
> Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> (Also, as much as it's apparently not a thing, it feels weird uploading a normal story on April Fools Day.)
> 
>  (Also also, I have checked several times, but if you do see any glaring errors, please do point them out to me.)
> 
> (Also also also, please do not spoil DRV3 for me. I know nothing, and it'd be a dick move to do so.)

Hajime Hinata sat back in his chair, his desk in front of him a mess of textbooks and torn-up paper. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, and his eyes glanced up to the clock on his wall, before snapping open as he bolted up from his desk. “Crap, I’m going to be late getting to Sonia’s.” He sprang up out of the chair and dashed over to his bathroom, turning on the shower and clambering in, practically ripping the clothes off his body in his desperation to get ready quickly.

He emerged 10 minutes later, a little red from the overwhelming heat of the water, his normally spiky hair pressed flat against his scalp, and rushed over to his wardrobe, still dripping onto his bedroom floor. The doors were flung open, and Hajime rifled desperately through his outfits, trying to find something, anything, nice to wear when he showed up at Sonia’s in about… _‘I only have 15 minutes? Shit! Alright, enough messing around, just grab the first thing that looks nice and get out of here._ The very next set of clothes he pulled out was a simple black suit  & matching tie, and he stopped for a second, looking at his old reserve course outfit, before shaking his head and throwing it on. He dashed out the door, grabbing the bag of gifts he had set aside for Sonia earlier in one hand. _‘I swear, the only thing missing is a piece of toast in my mouth.’_ Hajime thought derisively as he ran down the hallway to Sonia’s room.

Hajime sprinted through the hallways, bag clattering against his side with each step, before skidding to a halt outside Sonia’s room. Pausing, he steeled himself and, breathing deeply, quickly ran his hands over his suit, trying to remove the small wrinkles that had formed through months of disuse. He exhaled one last time, deeply, before knocking on the door. After a few seconds of silence, the door swung open silently, to reveal the entrance to Sonia’s room in front of him. Hajime stepped in, looking around curiously for a sign of her, before jumping as he heard a loud *thud* behind him, as the door slammed shut. He swallowed nervously as he heard the click-clack of heels on the hard floor coming up behind him, and he turned around.

Hajime’s eyes opened wide, and he licked his lips nervously as soon as he saw Sonia. Reaching a hand up to the top of his head, he desperately tried to flatten his ahoge, which had become as stiff as a board upon seeing her, and he felt his jaw drop a little as he gawked at her. She stared back, a gentle smile spread across her face, emphasised by the bright red lipstick she currently had on. His eyes finally began to move up and down, and he stared at her, from her jet black heels, polished until they practically shone, up her stockinged legs, flashing over her bare crotch, at which point Hajime felt himself swallow nervously, up past the suspenders holding her stockings in place. Hajime’s breathing became slightly heavier as Sonia walked towards him, her tight, red corset with black trim putting a strong emphasis on her bust, an area Hajime had never really paid too much attention to before, and he felt himself stepping back, mesmerised by her appearance, until her hand flashed out, and a long, black riding crop was levelled directly at his nose. “Hajime, before you take another step, and before anything in this room begins,” Sonia started, a warm, friendly tone in her voice as she looked kindly upon her friend, “I wish to be making one thing abundantly clear to you. You are free to vacate my room at any time, and I will bear no grudges for doing so. I will still be disappointed for what happened with Koizumi, but I will not hold you here unwillingly. You are also free to inform me if something I am doing is particularly unwelcome. I wish for this to be a fun, amicable way for us to be clearing the air, as it were. Do you understand these terms?” 

Hajime stood as still as a particularly sturdy tree for a second, still entranced by her appearance in front of him, before he caught himself and snapped his jaw shut. He nodded silently, not trusting himself to say anything. Sonia smiled, and this time, there was no warm friendliness in it. Negotiations were over, and Hajime could feel by the sudden shift in the room precisely who was in control now.

She took a few more steps towards him, until the two were almost touching, and she reached out slightly with her free hand, and slowly traced the tips of her fingers up Hajime’s suited chest, before gently grabbing him by the tie and pulling him in. “Hajime, what time is it?” Hajime fumbled for his e-handbook, pulling it out of the bag he was still holding in a tight grip, and quickly turned it on with his thumb. “It’s...7:01pm.” Sonia nodded, and her smile grew a little thinner and wider as she asked another question. “And, Hajime, what time did I ask you to show up?” Hajime’s eyebrows narrowed at this question, and he stared at Sonia, perplexed. “7pm. But I’ve been here more than a minute now, I’m sure.” A hint of his trademark sarcasm entered his voice as he followed up with, “What, are you going to punish me for being early?”

Sonia took a deep breath, before releasing Hajime from her grip and shaking her head. “Hajime, for one who is here to be punished, you are taking a most unwelcome tone with me”. Her voice hardened at the last few words, and Hajime felt himself going slightly weak at the knees. _‘Yeah, that....that wasn’t smart.’_ He noticed Sonia staring at him, and he grinned awkwardly, looking away from her slightly. “Sorry Sonia.” A hint of warmth entered her smile, for just a brief second, before being replaced with an impassive, condescending look. “Right now Hajime, you will address me as Miss Sonia. Understood?”

“I-uh, yes, Miss Sonia. I understand.” Hajime quickly blurted out his response, and Sonia reached up once more and slowly began to stroke his hair. “Good boy Hajime. Now. Are you capable of reminding me why it is I’m upset at you for arriving when you did?” Hajime pursed his lips for a few seconds, retreating inside his head while he thought. _‘There’s gotta be a reason she’s annoyed. Sonia wouldn’t just lose her cool for nothing. It must be something she’s told me.’_ All of a sudden, Hajime’s mind flashed back to the last time he’d arranged to meet up with Sonia in private. He’d shown up late, she had told him, but he knew he’d shown up on time. Unless…

Oh.

“Oh Crap,” Hajime said aloud, his eyes slowly going wide. “I’m late, because even though you told me to meet you at 7, in Novoselic…”

“It is customary to show up 13 minutes early to an appointment in my home country. I thought you might be getting there in the end Hajime. Very good.” Sonia placed a hand on Hajime’s shoulder and slowly pushed him down to the floor, so he was staring up at her, the riding crop in her other hand being dragged slowly along his jawline. “You, Hajime Hinata, showed up late to an appointment with the future Queen of Novoselic, and dressed like *that* too.” The riding crop waved up and down Hajime’s body, and he realised she was referring to the suit. “How fitting for the Reserve Course student to show up late like this.” Her words took on much more of a steely edge as she insulted Hajime’s origins, and he felt a small weight in his chest begin to form. Above him, Sonia continued, slowly pushing Hajime onto the floor with a pointed heel, pressing down gently on him. “I suppose no matter how high one of you flies, in the end, the leopard never truly does change his stripes.” 

Hajime felt his breathing grow heavy, and he tried to ignore the insults currently raining down on him from above. He was rescued by a small noise coming from Sonia’s elegant four-poster bed, and he felt the weight on his chest lift slightly. “Hajime, are you alright? I did not upset you too much with my insulting your beginnings?” Hajime lay still for a few seconds, before shaking his head, smiling up at her. “I don’t...think so, but I’d rather not find out, you know? Better safe than sorry.” Sonia nodded, reaching a hand down and helping Hajime pull himself up. “Of course Hajime, I will avoid such discussions in future. I should have asked first. Please forgive me.” 

Hajime nodded absently, looking over to the bed for the source of the noise, and he was not quite able to suppress a smirk at the sight before him. Gundam Tanaka was tied down, spread-eagle on the bed, his outfit folded neatly on the floor by the bed, his four hamsters nestled comfortable in his scarf, which had been carefully folded into a nest for them. However, up and down his pale skin was a series of bright red splotches, most small and round, but Hajime noticed a small amount that were much larger and more uneven, and, as Hajime’s eyes focused on a small candle, slowly burning on the small table next to the bed, he realised what was happening.

Hajime and Gundam locked eyes for a moment, and Gundam nodded stoically, while Hajime’s smirk grew slightly, a hint of guilt tingeing it. “Looks like you’re having fun Gundam.” Gundam kept his eyes staring directly at Hajime, his voice rising as he began to speak. “Fool! Such trifles are unable to penetrate the magic barrier that has permeated my very being since the day I was born. I could take a thousand more punishments like this without even drawing breath, if it would please my Dark Lady.”

Hajime felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder, and he turned to face Sonia, who motioned to the bag, still clutched tightly in one hand. “Hajime, what is in the bag? Did you listen to my advice and bring something for me?” Hajime held the bag out to her, and she took it, unzipping it slightly and peeking inside. “Oh Hajime, wow. I did not expect this. You know what could happen if we’re caught with this, right?”

 _‘I imagine it’s no worse than if we got caught doing half the shit we got up to,’_ Hajime snarked internally. Out loud, however, he held up a pacifying hand, and said, “Don’t worry about it Sonia, I got special permission from Headmaster Kirigiri to bring this into the school.” Sonia looked up at him in amazement, and he started chuckling, finishing his sentence before she could speak. “Besides, it’s non-alcoholic, so it wasn’t too hard anyway. I just told him I owed a friend of mine a favour, and he listened. I think he was just happy to see me fitting in well.”

Sonia nodded, and pulled out the bottle of alcohol-free wine, resting it on her desk. Out with it came a collection of assorted snacks, some bottles of energy drink, and finally, a small cardboard box with the word ‘Gugelhupf’ written on it. Sonia smiled gently as the last one was pulled out, and she leant over and pulled Hajime into a hug. “Thank you Hajime. These are greatly appreciated, and will be much needed once tonight has been finished.” Her hand gripped his tie, and she pulled him close once more, her ruby-red lips pressing gently against his cheek, as she whispered softly into his ear. “However, as I said to you when I caught you with Tsumiki in the nurse's’ office, do not think this means you are unhooked just yet. You still arrived late, and were still instrumental in my boyfriend cheating on me. Understood?” 

Hajime felt his breathing grow heavy as Sonia blew gently into his ear, and he found himself nodding wordlessly as she finished. Instantly, his tie was let go, and he pulled back, before freezing as the riding crop landed a brief, glancing blow along his chest. A small grunt of pain escaped Hajime’s lips, and Sonia giggled, the crop spinning idly in her hand, prepared for another blow. “Kneel,” she commanded harshly, and Hajime slipped back into the same dynamic the two had begun to share not 5 minutes ago. He dropped to the ground wordlessly, looking up at her, his cock beginning to strain against his underpants. Sonia slowly walked around him, turning his head with her as she slipped past him. Hajime quickly turned himself around to match, and he noticed Sonia settling in a comfortable armchair by the bed, her hands resting on its arms. She beckoned him over with a tilt of her head, and, once Hajime had reached grabbing distance, she extended a foot until it was directly in front of him. 

“Kiss it. Show me how sorry you are for showing up here late, you worthless worm.” Sonia barked at him, her voice sharp and cold. Wordlessly, Hajime leant forward a little and kissed the tip of her shoe. When the shoe did not retreat from its position, he planted another, and then another, moving his lips up the shoe slightly, kissing again and again until the shoe was finally moved away. Only to be replaced by the other shoe. _‘Of course it is,’_ Hajime thought, rolling his eyes internally, _‘I don’t know what I expected.’_ He repeated the process on the other shoe, until they were pulled away once more, and Sonia tapped the soles of her shoes on the ground impatiently, her eyes staring directly at him. Hajime picked up on the unspoken hint and scurried over, still on his hands and knees. He tilted his head to look up, only to be met with the riding crop landing on his back, and he flinched, keeping his head firmly pointed to the ground. He heard a single word come down from above, and he sighed to himself. 

“Lick.”

Hajime obeyed, running his tongue along the very tip of Sonia’s shoe. He grimaced to himself and closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. After a minute or so of cleaning, the shoe was pulled away, providing Hajime a brief respite before the other shoe, once again was placed in front of him. As Hajime repeated the task on Sonia’s shoe, he heard muffled moans coming from above him, and he opened one eye to look up. Sonia had leant over to the bed and was slowly stroking Gundam’s cock, still staring down a Hajime, a relaxed smile on her face. Seeing him looking up at them, she raised one eyebrow, before forcing the tip of her shoe into his mouth, making Hajime suck on it. 

Eventually, Sonia removed the shoe from Hajime’s mouth, and leant down, pulling him up with both hands, before reaching around his neck and slowly unfastening his tie. “Now, take the rest of these rags off Hajime. They are very unsuited for you.” Sonia chuckled at her own joke for a second, before settling back into her queenly persona, and staring at him. “I gave you an order Hajime, I am expecting it to be obeyed.” Hajime quickly nodded, muttering, “yes Miss Sonia,” under his breath, as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, dropping them onto the floor. Once he was completely naked, with his hands in front of him, trying to cover his junk, the riding crop flew forward, striking him in the chest, and he flinched with pain.

“I do not recall giving you permission to cover yourself Hajime, nor do I understand why you think it’s appropriate to leave such disgraceful messes lying on the floor of my room.” Perplexed, Hajime looked around, before staring at the pile of clothes on the floor, and, looking over at Gundam’s neatly folded clothes, he realised. _‘I swear, it seems like everything I do or say, Sonia finds an excuse to hit me for it,’_ he started thinking, before cutting off his own thoughts by thinking, _‘it’s almost like I’m here to be punished or something crazy like that.’_

As Hajime bent over to pick up some of his clothes, he felt a stinging sensation on his rear end, and he stumbled forward slightly, as Sonia delivered another sharp blow with her riding crop. And another. And then another. Hajime, quickly figuring out what was happening, scrambled across the floor, picking up and folding his clothes desperately. By the time he was finished, his ass was red and stinging all over, and he felt himself rubbing it idly, forgetting to try and cover himself as Sonia stepped forward and gripped his testicles like a vice. “Now Hajime, are we going to be doing either of these things again?” 

Hajime whimpered softly as she slowly squeezed his testicles, and he grunted through the pain, “No Miss Sonia.” Suddenly, he let loose a sharp yelp of pain as her grip tightened, and she leant in, whispering into his ear once more, “a little louder, please Hajime. I am afraid I was not quite able to hear you.” Hajime took a few deep, shuddering breaths as her grip continued to tighten, before he repeated what he had just said, in a much louder tone of voice. All of a sudden, the grip on his balls loosened, and then vanished, and he let loose a deep sigh of relief, which quickly transformed into a small grunt as Sonia gripped him by the hair, and slowly dragged him over to the chair by her desk. It is, Hajime notes sadly, nowhere near as comfortable looking as the other one. Sonia pushes him down into it, and confidently ties him down, with the skill and dexterity of a seasoned expert. “S-sonia, how many times have you done this before?” 

Sonia grins at him, a slightly dangerous look in her eyes that suggests that maybe, just maybe, Hajime doesn’t want to know the answer. “That, my dear Hajime, is information I am afraid I cannot reveal. However, as Miss Yukizome always puts it, this is not my first time at the rodeo.” She smiles, and resumes binding Hajime’s arms and legs in place on the chair, before smiling and planting on last, gentle kiss on his lips, backing away to admire her handiwork. She reaches down and picks up Hajime's tie, neatly folded on top of his pile of clothes, and slowly wraps it around his head, tying it around his eyes and smiling, stroking his cheek gently, before walking over to her boyfriend, who had been waiting and watching the whole show patiently.

“Okay, now that I have taken adequate care of Hajime, shall we continue with *you*, Gundam?” Her voice grew colder as she finished addressing her boyfriend below her, picking up the candle and holding it dangerously close in front of him. Gundam swallowed, before leaning his head back (as best he could in the circumstances) and laughing uproariously. “FUAHAHAHAHAHA. I shall accept whatever punishment the heavens bestow upon me, and walk away unharmed.” His voice grew slightly softer as he looked up at his girlfriend, and he smiled. “It is the least I can do after mistreating you in such a way, Lady Sonia.”

Sonia sat back down next to him, and leant in, planting a much deeper kiss on him, and she slowly patted him on the cheek. “You should be more careful with your words, Gundam Tanaka, because they will be held against you.” She dripped a few more drops of wax along Gundams bare chest, planting a hand over his mouth as she did so. Gundams body stiffened in his bindings, but true to his word, he said nothing. Sonia smiled, and poured a few more drops of wax along his body, moving slowly up until most of his chest region, and the upper half of his thighs were coated in a healthy supply of the stuff. Gundam clenched and unclenched his fist, and she could see his breathing beginning to grow heavy, but still, he did not speak a word.

“My, we are very resilient all of a sudden, are we not Gundam? I wonder if it could be because Hajime is here that you have fallen so silent. I do believe you were more than willing to scream for me before he graced us with his presence.” Gundam turned bright red at this, and Hajime, even blindfolded, could basically see him radiate with fury. “DO NOT LISTEN TO HER, MY SINGULARITY. Her words are a honeyed spell, designed to turn you against me. She speaks nought but lies and deception in an attempt to drive a wedge between-MMFFFMPHFM.” All of a sudden Hajime could hear Gundam no longer, only a series of muffled yells, and several loud smacks, followed by a series of footsteps towards him, and a pair of soft hands gently gripping his shoulders, before Sonia whispered in his ear, “I am going to block your hearing now Hajime. If you are in any discomfort, let me know immediately, understand?”

“I-uh, yeah, of course, but why…” he was cut off all of a sudden as he felt something heavy slip over his ears, and he could no longer feel Sonia’s presence over him, or her warm breath on his neck, so he simply stopped asking his question and waited, trying to ignore the sense of unease at what was to come. 

Sonia walked back over to Gundam, a mixture of concern and annoyance on her face. Before Gundam could even open his mouth to speak, her hand was once more placed over his mouth, and Sonia began to speak to him. “Gundam,” she began, in a tone that indicated just how screwed he was, “do you think it is a good idea to be lying there yelling about how I am a liar, when I have been nothing but honest with you, and you are the one who I have recently caught lying to me?” Gundam, unable to form proper words with Sonia’s hand clamping down over his mouth, opted to shake his head instead. “I did not think so. Now, onto my second question,” she paused here, and removed her hand from his mouth, stroking his hair idly, “is everything okay? You have been a lot more...stubborn since Hajime arrived.” Gundam lay there, completely silent for a few seconds, before slowly speaking, thinking every word through before saying it. “Even with the unique position he occupies, Hajime Hinata is not you, Lady Sonia. I cannot allow him to see me in a state of weakness. Him, or any of our friends. If I did, the potential ramifications could be disastrous.”

Sonia shook her head, smiling at him. “Gundam, you are being silly. Hajime can be relied upon, no matter what happens. He would not turn against you over something as trivial as this. If he is, as you say, ‘your singularity’, then you should be placing some level of trust in him.” Like before, Gundam was slow to respond, and when he did, it was very evenly measured. “...You are right, Lady Sonia. I shall endeavour to try and allow Hajime to witness my moment of weakness, rare though they might be.” Sonia beamed down at him, before she kissed his forehead and stood up. “Good, then, if all that is settled, shall I enable Hajime to hear us once more?” Gundam nodded, and rested his head back, looking up at the ceiling, a small pit of doubt growing inside him. He was forcibly yanked out of his inner thoughts by Sonia’s hand gripping around his neck all of a sudden. “However,” she began, her tone angry once more, “if you insult me in such a manner in front of our friend again Gundam, then there will be no force on any plane of existence strong enough to protect you from me. Are we understanding one another?” Gundam’s skin, normally a pale grey, somehow turned even paler, and he nodded meekly, his eyes suddenly full of fear. 

Sonia did not verbally acknowledge his response as she turned away and pulled the headphones off of Hajime, who jerked his head up sharply, listening intently around him. “Hajime, it is only me. Do not worry. You are not in any danger.” Upon hearing Sonia’s voice, Hajime relaxed slightly, and, still listening around him intently, asked, “Are you and Gundam okay?” Hajime heard Gundam’s voice, still a little shaky, reply from the bed, “I...am fine Hajime. And Lady Sonia is also fine...I think.” Sonia beamed down at both boys, before picking up her riding crop and striking both of them along the thigh. “I am feeling quite peachy also. Now that we have gotten the unpleasantness out of the way, maybe we can continue with the reason you are both here?”

Both Gundam and Hajime nodded their assent, and she leant over to the bed once more, and began to untie Gundam. While she did this, she continued talking, for Hajime’s benefit. “Gundam and I just had to have a little conversation about respect Hajime, one we thought it was unnecessary for you to be hearing.” She gently lifted Gundam off the bed, and pulled him over to where Hajime was on the chair. She pushed him down onto the floor quietly, before kneeling in front of Hajime, and slowly stroking his cock with one hand, gripping Gundam by the hair with the other. Hajime slowly felt his breathing grow deeper as she continued, and he felt his cock slowly begin to grow under Sonia’s expert touch.

Once Hajime was fully erect, Sonia removed her hands, and slowly began to lick the tip of his cock, soliciting a few groans and gasps from Hajime, who began to clench the arms of the chair tightly. Sonia kept her eyes focused on Gundam, even as she opened her mouth and began to slowly swallow Hajime’s cock, pushing further and further down until she had managed to swallow the entire thing, making it look near effortless. Her eyes sparkled as she slowly began to pump her head up and down, moaning in satisfaction and pleasure as she worked her away along Hajime’s cock, while Gundam next to her bit his lip in arousal as he watched his girlfriend go down on another man.

All of a sudden, Sonia pulled her head away with a *pop*, and, placing one last kiss to the head of Hajime’s cock, pulled away, her lipstick smeared from both the blowjob, and the kisses she had been planting on the pair during their visit. Standing up, she gestured towards Hajime’s cock with her head, staring at Gundam, her eyebrows raised. Gundam swallowed nervously, and looked up at her with his eyes open. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as Sonia gave him the look, and he promptly snapped his mouth shut again. Sonia gestured towards Hajime’s cock again, as she removed and reapplied her lipstick, staring at Gundam in expectation. Gundam sighed softly, before leaning in and slowly licking at Hajime’s cock himself, who resumed moaning and gasping as this time, Gundam worked his way along Hajime’s cock with his tongue. Gundams cheeks burnt bright red as he slowly moved his way down to Hajime’s balls and began to lick at them, before opening his mouth and slowly sucking on one. Hajime jerked upwards against his bonds as he felt whoever was currently fellating him slowly take his balls into their mouth. 

Sonia smiled, a new coat of lipstick fresh on her face as she watched Gundam licking and sucking at Hajime’s scrotum, before she stealthily leant down and lifted his head away, pulling him back up to the tip of Hajime’s cock, and holding his head against it until Gundam complied with her unspoken order, opening his mouth and slowly beginning to blow Hajime. Hajime gasped at the change in sensations, and he began to slowly lift up and down with his crotch, pushing desperately against Gundam’s mouth. Gundam pushed a little deeper down Hajime’s cock, before reaching his limit about halfway, and he focussed on that half, moving his head up and down with agonizing slowness, as Sonia stood up and slipped behind Hajime, pinning him down to the chair with her hands and nibbling on his ear, whispering, “I do hope Gundam is as good at pleasuring you as he is me, Hajime. If he does not perform to your satisfaction, be sure to let me know so he can be punished accordingly.” Hajime opened his mouth to try and speak, before Sonia cut him off once more, continuing her speech. “And, don’t try to deceive me Hajime Hinata. I will know if you do, believe me.”

Hajime swallowed nervously, as he felt Sonia slowly biting down on his ear, and he nodded, breathing in heavily and relaxing against his bonds. _‘To be honest, this doesn’t seem that bad so far. I mean, the blindfold is a little odd, but the worst thing that’s happened so far is me licking someone’s shoes.’_ His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain on his neck, and he gasped as he felt Sonia slowly clamp down with her teeth, and a small moan left his mouth as she slowly began to suck, leaving crimson stains wherever her lips touched. Hajime’s moans slowly continued as Sonia continued to pepper soft kisses across his neck, and up to his cheeks, which, mixed in with Gundam slowly working his way further down Hajime’s cock, was beginning to drive him wild. He slowly began to push up with his crotch in time with Gundam’s bobbing head, and the two quickly hit a rhythm together, Gundam’s tongue slowly rubbing against the underside of his cock and _‘oh my fucking god’_ , Hajime felt himself thinking, as Gundam slowly began to deepthroat him, gagging softly as he felt Hajime’s cock pushing further and further down his throat. He began to gasp and squirm further, and his fists clenched open and closed, as he felt Sonia, her tongue now being dragged across his skin with an agonizing slowness, reach down to Hajime’s rock-hard nipples and begin to pinch. “Oh...oh fuck,” were the only words able to leave his mouth, to which Sonia giggled, and Gundam blushed softly, even as he kept his eyes down and focused on Hajime’s cock, slowly increasing the speed at which his head pushed up and down into Hajime’s crotch, and Hajime felt his entire body begin to tense, and he began to thrust and jerk violently against his bonds, as he felt an orgasm slowly beginning to build up in his body. Sonia must have noticed the way his breath caught in his throat, or maybe the fact that his moans and whines increased ever-so-slightly in pitch, or maybe, just maybe, the fact that he was bucking and writhing like he had been tied to a mechanical bull, because she slowly removed her hands from his chest, and, with one, last playful bite, she pulled her head away from Hajime and stood up, staring down at the pair of them.

“In case you have both forgotten, you are here to be punished. I do not recall punishments involving large amounts of enjoyment from the people being punished.” Gundam meekly withdrew his head, a few globs of saliva dripping to the floor, and he inhaled deeply, shuddering slightly with ecstasy. “Sorry, my lady. I allowed my urge for mortal flesh to consume me momentarily, and gave in to my baser instincts.” Sonia nodded, and held out a hand, pulling him up and briefly hugging him. She reached down and untied Hajime, pulling him up by his hair painfully, before her hand lashed out and struck him across the face. “That message applied to you also Hajime, yet I do not recall hearing an apology.” Hajime winced at the stinging pain in his cheek, and he rubbed it gently, before opening his mouth. “Sorry Miss Sonia. I just...got caught up in everything that was happening, I guess.” Sonia nodded, satisfied with the boys apologies for the moment, and she directed them gently towards the bed. “You are both forgiven, I suppose. However, now is time to let the real punishment begin.”

Both boys were led over to the bed, and summarily bent over the side, hands tied down behind their back, asses stuck firmly out over the side, and Sonia reached over and began to squeeze at both of them, her fingernails digging softly into their flesh. Gundam’s lip tightened momentarily, while Hajime shut his eyes and winced, before they both settled down. Sonia let go of both cheeks, before lifting her hands up, and bringing them down with a loud *smack*. Hajime jolted forward in surprise, while Gundam stared straight on, his face betraying nothing. Sonia chuckled to herself darkly at this, and her hand came down on Gundam another three times, before a wince and a grunt of pain finally escaped him. “Gundam, what was it we talked about earlier?” Gundam sighed, and nodded submissively, before licking his lips and speaking. “I know, Lady Sonia, I am just afraid of what will happen if I allow my control to waver for even an instant.”

Sonia reached over with one hand and pulled him up by the hair, before striking his rear another three times with her hand, each one finally causing a small yelp of pain to escape Gundam’s lips. “Gundam, why are you here again?” Gundam paused momentarily, before answering, in a smaller voice than Hajime had ever heard from him, saying, “To be punished for my transgressions, Lady Sonia.” Sonia nodded, before speaking as if she was speaking to a particularly slow child. “Now, do you think it pleases me for you to be acting so obstinate, all for the sake of impressing Hajime?”

Gundam shook his head sullenly, and Sonia released him, letting him fall onto the bed, and she spanked both of them again. “Gundam, this space is protected, you know you can show weakness if it is necessary. My parents always taught me that hiding your pain and sadness is the true sign of weakness.” Gundam nodded, still not looking up at her. Sonia smiled, and leant down, kissing him on the cheek. “Excellent. Now, are you okay to continue, and start actually responding to how you feel? Or should we be having this discussion again?” Gundam lay flat, his face buried in Sonia’s bedsheets for a few seconds, before pulling his head up and smirking. “Very well, we shall continue your game. But be aware, my Dark Lady, if you wish to penetrate my aura of protection, then even one as mighty as you shall need to come at me with all the demonic power you can muster.” 

Sonia grinned, a look of dangerous excitement in her eyes, and Hajime stared over at the pair of them, shaking his head. _‘They’re both completely insane. But...I suppose they make each other happy, which is the bit that matters.’_ Meanwhile, Gundam was continuing his dramatic speech, his head turned round, the one eye Sonia could see staring directly up at her. “Now, come, Lady Sonia, and we shall engage in combat of the most intimate kind, and see who shall prevail. Your domineering aura of terror, or the bond of loyalty and friendship between myself and Hajime. COME AT ME!”

Hajime lay there, head to one side, staring away from both of them, a look of exhaustion and confusion on his face. _‘How? How did I manage to actually become friends with someone like Gundam. And how on Earth does Sonia not only go along with it, but encourage it?’_ He was brought out of his inner monologue as he heard the clicking of heels coming and going, before a loud gasp from Gundam caused him to turn around. “You fiend. You mean to bring that vile weapon upon us, while we are incapable of defending ourselves?” Hajime looked at the long, thin, cane Sonia was holding in her hands, and his eyes flew open in shock. ‘She cannot be serious. There’s no way she’s going to...on us.’ 

Hajime looked Sonia in the eyes, and he saw no mercy in them, merely a detached amusement as she looked back at him, and smiled at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Gundam, despite what you may have just said. This is not a battle, not anymore. You lost as soon as you begged me for forgiveness. This situation that you and Hajime currently find yourselves in,” she paused, and smacked both boys with her hand, one last time, “this is your penalty for losing. Speaking of, I believe that it shall be 25 strokes, for each of you. Count yourselves fortunate, if this was Novoselic, you would be paraded around your village in chains with nothing to protect you from the weather but a small loincloth.” 

_‘That sounds suspiciously made-up. Although, given what I’ve heard about Sonia’s country, it wouldn’t surprise me if it was true.’_

Sonia slowly leant the cane downwards, before staring down at the two boys wriggling on the bed before her, smiling as they presented their posteriors to her, ready for beating. After a few seconds of enjoying the view, she lifted the cane up, and slowly tapped it against Gundams bare flesh. “Now, Gundam, are you ready for your punishment? If not, well...I am afraid that is too bad, it is going to happen anyway.” Gundam groaned under his breath, quietly enough that Hajime had to strain to hear it, before his eyes shot open as the first strike landed against his skin, followed by a second, and then a third. It was this third strike that broke him, and a small grunt of pain and anger left his mouth, which slowly transformed into louder yells and moans as the strokes continues. Sonia continued walloping her boyfriend with the cane, before slowly lowering the tip once more and smiling at him. “This is the last strike Gundam, and you remember what I’ve always told you about the last strike, correct?” Gundam, his breathing ragged and desperate from Sonia’s beating, answered obediently, a small sob in his voice. “I-It is the hardest, Lady Sonia.”

“Very good. Deep breaths now Gundam, it’s almost over.” And, after a second's break, she brought the cane down, hard, harder than any of the previous strikes. Gundam’s whole body stiffened for a second, as he bit down on his lip, hard. He exhaled slowly through his nose, a loud groan of pain only just contained by sheer force of will. Sonia raised her hand up to her mouth and giggled at his discomfort, reaching down and slowly stroking his cheeks. “Alright Gundam, your punishment is over...for now. We shall be having some more words later.”

Turning slightly to face Hajime, she began to slowly tap his ass with her cane, smirking at him, her eyes narrowing slightly as she began to drag the tip of the cane against his skin. “I am safe in assuming that this is the first time you have been caned, Hajime?” Hajime nodded nervously, steeling himself for the pain that he knew was coming. Sonia merely nodded, and pulled back, snapping the cane down smartly, and Hajime flinched as it made impact. But strangely, it didn't hurt as much as he had thought. “Very well, I shall start you off fairly gentle, so as not to harm you too much.”

Hajime let out a small sigh of relief, that quickly turned into a whimper of pain as two more strikes came down on his rear, both marginally harder than the first. “That does not, of course, mean you are getting away easily. This is still a punishment, just one you can expect to be fairly gentle, since you are still quite new to all this.” The strokes came raining down after this, with Hajime clenching and unclenching his fists, squirming a little after each blow. Eventually, Sonia stopped, and stroked his hair calmly, before bringing her cane down, one last time. This one *hurt*. Hajime felt his ass sting and he jerked forward, letting loose a cry of pain as the cane made contact with his skin. Sonia rested the cane between the two boys, where they could see it, before reaching down and untying Gundam, pulling him off the bed.

Sonia led Gundam over away from the bed, towards the chair Hajime had previously been tied down in, and she reached down and pulled out a long, white straitjacket, holding it up to Gundam with her eyebrows raised. “I am sure you remember what to do Gundam. Please, do not let me be detaining you.” Gundam nodded, his face impassive once more, as he slipped his hands into the straitjacket, which Sonia quickly began to fasten, wrapping the long sleeves around his body and tightening them. Gundam’s breathing slowed as he felt his arms become trapped, and Sonia kissed him on the cheek gently. “I am sure one such as yourself could pull free from this if they genuinely tried. But I must insist you stay as you are, at least until I say otherwise.” Gundam nodded, looking down at the straitjacket fastening him in place. “It will be as you command, Lady Sonia.” Sonia gently lowered him into the chair, lifting his legs up and spreading them, leaving his asshole clearly exposed, before reaching down, and, reaching into a small freezer under her desk, pulling out a small tray of ice cubes, placing them in front of Gundam.

Gundam’s eyes widened for a brief instant, before he settled, and nodded at her, his eyes staying focused on her with a razor-sharp intensity. Sonia smiled, and slowly slipped one of the ice cubes inside Gundam’s ass, followed by another, and then another. Eventually, the cubes in her hand where all lodged inside Gundam’s ass, and he bit his lip again, feeling the freezing sensation in his anus as the cubes slowly began to melt. Sonia lifted herself up and patted him on the head, before turning away, leaving Gundam with the instructions, “Those had better remain exactly where I had put them Gundam. Otherwise I shall be very displeased.”

Turning her attention back to Hajime, she smiled, enjoying the occasional sounds of rustling and moans as Gundam squirmed in his seat from the cold. She reached down and slowly untied Hajime, flipping him over so he now lay face-up on the bed., staring up at her. With a few minutes of effort, Hajime was now fastened spread-eagle on the bed, with Sonia sitting on his stomach, a few candles now lit on the table next to them. Sonia amused herself by fiddling with Hajime’s nipples while the candles melted, and she laughed as Hajime gripped the ropes binding his hands, his eyes screwed shut from the pain.

After another few minutes of teasing Hajime, by which point he was as hard as a rock, the candles had melted enough that Sonia felt they were ready for use, and she slowly picked one up, reaching over Hajime to grab it. Hajime felt his cheeks turning red as her breasts hung in front of his face, and he looked away quickly. Sonia re-entered his field of vision with a candle in hand, and she looked down at Hajime’s still blushing cheeks, and smirked, before slowly tilting the candle, and dripping a few drops of wax on Hajime’s chest, each one hitting within a few seconds of each other.

Hajime felt his back arch as the hot wax began to drip onto his body, and he whimpered, struggling on the bed against his bonds as he felt the wax run down his sides, slowly hardening in place. More drops began to land, moving across his body, and Hajime’s hands gripped the ropes holding him down, and he opened his mouth and began to hiss and groan in pain. Sonia slowly lifted the candle up, placing it back on her side-table, and picked up the other one. She pulled herself off Hajime’s waist, looking down at his chest, which was covered in small runs of wax, and smiled. “Well, Hajime, your chest does look very pretty covered in wax like this, but I am afraid there is no more room left. I suppose I shall have to move...somewhere else for now, shall I?” With that, she climbed back onto the bed, facing the opposite direction, her legs around Hajime’s head, with her pussy gently brushing against his lips. 

“I think, Hajime, you and I are going to be playing a little game. I am going to continue pouring candle wax all over you, and you are going to lick me until I have reached my climax. Once I have been given satisfaction, all shall be forgiven, and I will release both you and Gundam from your bonds. Does this not sound fun?” Hajime swallowed nervously, licking his lips, before gently leaning up and planting a soft kiss on Sonia’s clit. Her breath caught for just an instant, and she lowered herself so her pussy was directly covering Hajime’s mouth and nose, and Hajime slowly began to lick his tongue up and down her pussy as best he could. Hajime felt a quick, burning sensation on his stomach as some more wax began to land on it, and he let loose a quick moan of pleasure into Sonia’s pussy, and she began to grind against his face. As she began to move back-and-forth against his mouth, Hajime’s tongue buried deep inside her, her moans grew softly louder, and the small dollops of wax trailed across his body. Hajime let loose a proper yelp of pain as the wax dripped down his bare thighs, and Sonia moaned in pleasure at the sensation, a hand gripping Hajime’s chest like iron, and she began to thrust harder and faster as more and more wax dripped down Hajime’s thighs. Hajime’s yells slowly began to grow louder and louder, and Sonia’s mouth opened wider in a silent scream as she tilted her head back, her own thighs quickly clamping down around Hajime’s head, pinning him to her pussy.

Hajime felt his breathing slow, even as he continued diligently thrusting inside her pussy as best as he could with his tongue. The candle was placed back down, and swapped out for another one, which continued dripping, closer and closer to Hajime’s testicles, and Hajime quickly pulled out and began licking and nibbling at her clit, still moaning from the sensation as the wax dribbled slowly down his bare legs. The candle inched closer and closer to his cock, before it stopped, and Sonia began to moan louder and louder, juices dripping out of her snatch directly onto Hajime’s face, and she gasped and howled in ecstasy as an orgasm took her body by storm, her muscles clenching, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted, her eyes still wide open, before she quickly placed the candle back on the table and collapsed, her head resting on the bed between Hajime’s legs, juices still dripping out of her pussy, her arms hanging limp and her eyes wide, mouth hanging open as she desperately sucked in air.

Sonia lay like that for a few minutes, before slowly pulling herself up, standing, her legs still slightly unsteady, and she reached over and untied Hajime’s hands, before collapsing on the bed next to him. “I trust...you can free yourself...and Gundam for me, Hajime?” Hajime nodded, swiftly untying his bonds, and moving over to release Gundam, his own breath still a little ragged as he tried to take in air. He released Gundam from his straitjacket in silence, and Gundam quickly slipped into the bathroom for a brief minute, before stepping out like nothing had happened. 

After a minute of rest, Sonia sat up, her cheeks still a little pink, and she gestured over to the bag Hajime had brought with him. “Hajime, if you would be so kind, I think we may all need a glass of that drink now.” Hajime passed her over the bottle of (non-alcoholic) wine, and three glasses. Sonia poured the glasses, before passing one over to Hajime and Gundam, and the three drank, slowly returning to normalcy, enjoying a comfortable post-coital silence, broken only by Sonia.

“The both of you are alright, yes? You are not too badly injured?” Hajime shook his head silently, smiling at Sonia over his glass. “The vessel inhabited by my almighty spirit shall live to fight another day, I am pleased to say.” Gundam slammed his feet on the ground and held his cup in the air. “The three of us should drink together, to symbolise the new bonds we have forged together this evening. Bonds that shall burn hotter than the fires of Tartarus itself.” 

Sonia stood up and clinked glasses with him, and, after a second of eye-rolling, Hajime did the same. The three threw back their drinks in one go before sitting down on the bed together, with Sonia in the middle, an arm around both boys waists, and a look of contentment in her eyes. Hajime cleared his throat and tapped her on the shoulder. “Sonia, I-uh, I’m sorry about what happened. I really am.”

Sonia moved her hand off his waist and up to his shoulder, gripping him much gentler than earlier. “Hajime, you need not worry. All is forgiven between us two. I only need to deal with Kazuichi Souda, and I shall have solved this dilemma to my satisfaction.” Hajime couldn’t stop a small grin breaking out across his face, and he chuckled to himself. “I think it’s safe to say I don’t want to be in Kazuichi’s shoes right now.” Smiling, Sonia shook her head slowly, grinning mercilessly as she lay back on the bed, hands behind her head. “No, Hajime, you do not. Souda is in for an… interesting few days.” She quickly moved one hand out from behind her head and pulled Hajime down, looking him in the eye. “And I hope he doesn’t find out from you that I am seeking my vengeance on him. That would leave an open slot in my plans that I am afraid you would be forced to fill.”

Hajime nodded wordlessly, and Sonia released him from his grip, ordering him to grab the food he had brought with him for them to eat. The three of them relaxed over another glass of wine and some cakes, before Sonia dismissed Hajime, and he dressed quickly, slipping back through the dorms, luckily going unnoticed by anyone on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya go. Personally I'm not 100% about this one, but I imagine looking at the same words for 2 months will absolutely make you hate what you're writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, make sure to show some love down below...if you want to. No pressure, I get maybe not wanting to leave footprints connecting you to this of all goddamn things.
> 
> (Fuck me, I cannot believe I had to write the phrase "cuck" in the tags section. If anyone sees me yelling at people on Twitter or suddenly talking about eugenics, please, PLEASE shoot me in the face.)
> 
> Next story sometime this month. It is written, just needs editing. The one after that is the one with Ibuki, FINALLY being posted, and that's probably gonna be more than one chapter, so I'll probably update that one more gradually, but it should be a good time.
> 
> So yeah, I'm still alive, still writing, and am not going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
